<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep the light from passing through by haecmesees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913743">Keep the light from passing through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees'>haecmesees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 171: Donghyuck, the god of the sun comes down to earth for a stroll. He meets Jeno and immediately enthralled ― He doesn't just want a one night stand, Donghyuck realizes, but he wants forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep the light from passing through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a start, i just wanna say thank you so much for mag, for beta read this and your endless support. it means a lot, really.♡</p><p>then, to 00s ficfest. you guys are awesome. and to the sender of this prompt. i hope this is at least descent enough for you [peace &amp; awkward smile emojis]. regardless of the lacks i have and may have not noticed, i hope you could still enjoy this.♡</p><p>lastly, to everyone who click on this story and give it a chance, i hope you could enjoy this as well.♡ the tittle is from Crush by Richard Siken.</p><p>(p.s i wrote this while listening to hozier-sunlight, seinabo sey ft. jacob banks-remember and LP-one night in the sun, on Absolute Repeat. so in case you wanna vibing™, i recommend listening to those songs while/after/before reading it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoul was, more or less, Donghyuck's random decision in that sunny afternoon. No special reasons when he ordered the portal to transfer him to anywhere it wanted, whatever that it thinks feel the best to spend the rest of Donghyuck's rather boring day, and Donghyuck is pleased to see that Seoul is exactly what he needed at the moment. It's not like he's never been to Seoul before but it seemed that his visits to this city were never quiet at the right time, until this.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck know the weather would be somewhere in between now that the country has entered autumn. The scenery of colorfull buildings and signs, blended beautifully with varieties shade of brown of the plants that started to do their natural selection.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck felt a lot better than he was already, content, and to follow most humans' habit in this type of weather, he thinks to get a coffe in the nearest café he could reach.</p><p> </p><p>To a pleasant surprise to Donghyuck when the cashier of the café he also mindlessly entered, is someone that is such a sight to sore eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He looks a little bit out of place, if Donghyuck being honest. With that face and body, Donghyuck thinks he would've seen the man in a Saint Laurent's advertisement on a billboard he's just passing by on the way to this café. </p><p> </p><p>His hair looks very fluff in an attractive shade of ash brown, his skin is the color of snow that melts gently against the ground. He's definitely several inches taller than Donghyuck and he is build like a martial artist but the way his gentle smiles never leaves his face, his eyes mirrors sparks under the café's dim lights, also always full of understanding and patient towards the customers and his co-workers, as if to wash away all of the bad impression people might have upon seeing him. Balancing out his intimidating beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck can't help but feel like everything that lead him to this very simple yet sophisticated café, and eventually encountering this man, is somewhat a kind of gravity of faith.</p><p> </p><p>When it’s finally his turn to order and he's able to see him up close, Donghyuck feels star strucked, mixed with disbelief. From afar, he's beautiful. But, up close, he's everything divine and angelic. Donghyuck thinks, is he an angel he's never seen before? Because there is no way someone that this breath-taking is a human and not some sort of magical creature that lives above the sky just like him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being the personification of the sun it self, Donghyuck of course is immune to the sun light that could blind mere humans. He's fine staring at it from a distance that mortals considered a dangerous distance to look at it. 

But now, having the man smiles only to him, even just for a moment and a more logical side of Donghyuck says it's obviously a professional smile that he flashes to everyone, he finally understand how it's feels like looking at the star so bright it hurts you but you still craving more of it. His voice is rather low but not rough, tender even, considering his appearance. Donghyuck decided that he likes that without much of second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck glaze to his name tag, Jeno, is what his name is. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any recommendation?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno, whose smile grows even wider, says, “In this lovely weather, I suggest Spiced Ginger Coffe?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck responded with a smile, not really knowing what kind of drink Jeno just mentioned but he'll take it anyway, followed with, “Sounds amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno is typing something out for Donghyuck’s receipt and the god finally sees a beautiful painting behind him that is hanging on the walls, a painting of a sun that looks melting and shaped into a moon above a little boy who looks very joyfull of the scene before him. On the bottom corner, Donghyuck sees a sign ‘Jeno’, written neatly.</p><p> </p><p>“That is yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno turn his head to see where Donghyuck’s directing his eyes to and he slightly lowering his head, a shy smile appear on his face. Donghyuck wonders, what is there to be embarrassed about? It's a lovely painting, objectivically speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that one. Yes, I painted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why putting it somewhere hidden?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno chuckled in a slight nervousness. “My boss said this painting was a bit childish but at that time, we needed more decoration around that corner, something that could just fill up that space so it didn't feel too empty or something. So, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your boss clearly has no sense of art.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno could only respond with a tiny smile. “Your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck gives out his credit card to Jeno. Their fingers brushes for several seconds, the contact sends an electric spark that tingles warmly against their skin. Donghyuck could've missed the mere surprised look Jeno had on his face for mili seconds but he didn't. It feels like holding a cup of freshly brewed coffe in the middle of bad weather, reassuring, calming, a little bit something like what home should feel like.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck smiles to him self. Silly, he thinks. He barely knows this human, yet one thing Donghyuck knows is that he decides that he enjoys that brief of physical touching with the human he just met a couple of minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>This constant, unexpected attraction towards a stranger is surprising, yet not unwelcome. Donghyuck has no bad feeling about him or this, whatever is this that he's experiencing right now, so he just let the excitement flow and let it lead to anything that could happen to the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's smile is warm, his personality seems the very same, if not better, and his body temperature is just right for Donghyuck's comfort to explore his body with his own hands an―</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you done already?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck quickly turned his head to the customer behind him, and gave a stuttering apology. He can feel his cheeks burning slightly, but the way Jeno looks amused from what Donghyuck could see from the corner of his eyes, is worth it the embarrassment, Donghyuck thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck could leave the café immediately, but the instant attraction and such gravity-pulling smile the man has and everything that he is, has Donghyuck staying behind one of the tables, wasting his time in observing Jeno and enjoying the warm afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno finally approaches him, Donghyuck lifts up the corner of his mouth, a smirk that he has been told by many that it is quite 'deadly.'</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have any things better to do than staring creepily at me and your coffe?"</p><p> </p><p>"My deepest apologies if I had caused you a discomfort. But, even if I have, I'd still choose to look at you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's eyes and lips curved and both created the most beautiful crescent-like shape Donghyuck has ever seen on a human. Jeno takes a seat across Donghyuck and extends his right hand to Donghyuck, which the god takes gladly.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Donghyuck, right? I'm Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you live around here?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, actually. I just get back from overseas after a quiet some times." Donghyuck sipped his coffe. "Meeting you is definitely the most pleasant thing I've experienced since coming back here."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno laughs, the sound of it is like a gentle breeze caressing Donghyuck's cheeks, a song of an unfamiliar melody that Donghyuck wanted to learn the chords of it so he can be the one that makes Jeno release the sound again and again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you just go around, flirting with everybody that interests you then?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck moves his face forwards towards Jeno, eyes shimmers in both undisguised attraction and innocent honesty.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you believe me if I say no?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno moves forward as well, his orbs return the same gleams Donghyuck has on his own.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you will have to make me."</p><p> </p><p>It feels very natural, this banter, this conversation, being with Jeno feels natural all in all. As natural as Donghyuck is the humanification of the sun because he simply is, as natural as the earth revolves around the sun, as natural as he is being the center of the universe. </p><p> </p><p>But right here, in this simple café, with Jeno just a hand away from him, his warm radiating and calling for Donghyuck, Donghyuck thinks, maybe Jeno is the new, unknown orbit that break everything Donghyuck know about being the biggest star in the milky way.</p><p> </p><p>When several customers finally start coming in again, Jeno looks at Donghyuck apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I gotta go. But, my shift ends in less than 30 minutes?" Donghyuck doesn't need to be enlightened, the last sentence that came out of Jeno's mouth as a question that indicates he wanted Donghyuck to wait for him just a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be right here."</p><p> </p><p>It's insane, Donghyuck's brain supply as he watches Jeno, this time with the man glancing back at him once in a while, probably also to make sure Donghyuck won't leave. As Donghyuck said, even if he has to be somewhere else right now, he'd rather be here, being in Jeno's world and Jeno in his.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno shows up, this time with his uniform replaced with a beige sweater and a simple black cotton trouser. Donghyuck doesn't know how or what it is, but he somehow looks more magnificent than before. Something in Donghyuck suffer in illogical want for the human.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"I always do with you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno scrunch his nose in disgust, and even though it's definitely not all that amusing, Donghyuck still laughs like it's the best humour he's ever witnessed. </p><p> </p><p>Turned out Jeno's apartment is only around 15 minutes walk, so that's what they do. The neighbourhood is nice, is one thing Donghyuck could conclude. Even better now that he has Jeno right by his side, their steps are aligned and so are their laughters whenever the conversation turns into a more hilarious subject.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck giggle. "That serious?"</p><p> </p><p>The vague rosy blush spread on Jeno's cheeks as he nodded is captivating. Donghyuck find himself wanted to reach out and caress it with his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, my friends even told me I have a kink for good weather." Jeno sighs. "Rain usually brings floods around here, thunder scares me, grey clouds make everything dark, gloomy and I hate that, too. Sun and bright days, just make me feel less worry, you know? if that makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck smiles softly. "It does make sense. We usually do everything we love under the sun, aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you read my mind?" Jeno let out a giggle. "I love biking, especially around the Han river. Some other times, my dance crew have some flash mobs in the downtown, or a challenge to dance in public in general. Also, I like taking my cats outside. So yeah, you right, I do everything I love under the sun. Or it's like, at least, when I see the sun shine, I know I'm going to love the day anyway because one good thing has clearly already happened. The rest of it, doesn't really matter. As long as the sun rises, I can always try and try again."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck swears as the sun him self, Jeno is a human who holds a piece of it's flame inside him self without he even realizing. Maybe they were born from the same substance, pure and untainted by anything. A bright light on it's own, leaving his surroundings of nothing but a promise of everything good.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the sun loves you back as well."</p><p> </p><p>"What a bless and a curse being loved by a star who will one day consume and destroy everything around it."</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's beautiful has always been a mixture of both catastrophe and beauty, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck can feel Jeno's stare beside him, but he refuses to meet his eyes, instead looking sideways. It's better like this. Donghyuck can not give his heart and mind any room to let Jeno enter them more than he already did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn't say anything in response. Instead, he silently linked his pinky with Donghyuck's. Donghyuck's heart cries at such an innocent act.</p><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the walk with Jeno asking a bunch of random, mundane questions to him, that if Donghyuck being honest, he doesn't really understand what they're all mean. But the way Jeno nodded solemnly, as if trying to remember everything about Donghyuck correctly that are mostly made up by the god him self, is enough to make Donghyuck's heart shivers both in shame and affection.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived to Jeno's apartement, Jeno doesn't even have the chance to properly take off his shoes before Donghyuck quickly pulled his hips, caged him in his arms and crashed their lips in a deep kiss. His teeth grazed Jeno's bottom lip, his tongue finding its way to leap in Jeno's mouth clean, savouring the lingering latte Jeno had on their way back to his apartment, mixed with something in the way that can only be described as very specifically him.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere between lust that filled his mind, Donghyuck, for a second stop and thinks, he could do this, too. Just kissing Jeno, hands innocently tracing his skin, his scars, his moles, everything that's hiding in the daylight but he exposes in the night time for Donghyuck. Feeling him against Donghyuck, warm and safe, away from the busy noises of the world that weighted on both of them even though they're from completely different realms. Touching and being around Jeno feels like a serenity, something that never really could settle in his heart and mind for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Because Jeno is tender in each and every way, even under such a circumstance where most people would want everything to be rough and quick, but Jeno allows Donghyuck to take his time with him. He smile between their kisses, giggle when Donghyuck bites too harshly on his skin, patiently guides Donghyuck to put his hands where he moans the loudest, where he could be at his weakest on top of the white sheet, through the sounds he make and rambles of praises of how good Donghyuck make him feel.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck gently pushed Jeno to sit on the edge of his bed, sweeter already laying down on the floor and so did Donghyuck's blazer and shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno immediately spread his legs so Donghyuck could kneel between them. Donghyuck presses Jeno's cock through his jeans quite harshly, then rubbing it up and down. The sensation of his dick being stroked through pile of fabrics, sends shivers down Jeno's spine. </p><p> </p><p>"You like this?" Donghyuck asks, slowing down his pace on Jeno's clothed cock.</p><p> </p><p>"I do." Jeno looks down on him with a smile, before it quickly disappear when he bit his lips when Donghyuck do a particular rough stroke.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this what you did in the back of the café?" Jeno doesn't answer but the way he bucks his hips against Donghyuck's hand tells a lot already.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think of me?" This time, Jeno nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you think of? Tell me what you did too while you had me in your mind."</p><p> </p><p>There is no sense of authority in Donghyuck's voice, he said all those things in low volume. He sounds genuinely interested but still sounds like as if he's just talking about something irrelevant to this moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I-," Jeno paused to take a deep breath when Donghyuck finally lowered down the zip of his denim. "I think of you fucking me, right here or anywhere you want me to bend my body."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck pulled off Jeno's denim and black underwear then threw them away. Leaving him with a sight of naked Jeno. He looks stunning, like an angel being reborn, pure from all the sins and Donghyuck wants nothing more than to taint him right now. Let him know of lust and why it's included in one of the seven deadly sins, along with everything in between.</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you'll be good to me. Like no one has ever been before," Jeno's breath hitched when Donghyuck blow his cock slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then puts Jeno's cock on his mouth and he feels Jeno's legs are forcing to close and trap him. Jeno throws his head back, hands clutching sheets tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck licks the tip of Jeno's cock, giving it different pace and moves. When Jeno started to leak, making Donghyuck's mouth glides smoothly on his length. He uses his teeth to graze from the bottom to the top of his cock. He finds out rather quickly that it's a move that makes Jeno whines harder, body straining against all the pleasure ready to explode inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"What else did you think of me, Jeno?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's trying to get his breathing to normal again. Both tortured and loved the way Donghyuck drives him out of his mind then asks him to use it again to answer his question.</p><p> </p><p>"I also thought of fucking you."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's lips curved a loop sided grin. "Oh, is that so?" Jeno replied with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you gonna do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"In any ways that pleases you. You can use every part of me until I am no one but yours."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck caresses Jeno's cheek softly, Jeno nuzzles his head to the touch, seeking more of Donghyuck that he can get.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck obviously has his own personal angels and other types of heavenly beings that help him rule his own kingdom as the god of the sun. But none of them could compare how good Jeno is to him, for him. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then got up from the floor, with a thumb glazed over Jeno's bottom lips, he asked, "How do you want to do this, angel?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno pulled Donghyuck to fall on top of him on the bed, lips attached to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck kisses Jeno's forehead and gives his angel a gentle smile. "Of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno grabbed the bottom of Donghyuck shirt and pulled it off his body, instead of continuing his act of kissing and undressing Donghyuck, Jeno stared at Donghyuck's lower body in genuine awe and desire.</p><p> </p><p>"I love your body, I love everything about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, honey. I could say the same thing about you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's eyes catch something in the dip of Donghyuck's neck and shoulder. A tattoo, of a burning sun in red color. But something about it makes as if it was stamped on Donghyuck's flesh while it's still burning. Maybe it was a scar that then Donghyuck turned into a tattoo through some addition of lines.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno caresses it softly, for some reasons feeling that particular area of Donghyuck's skin is a bit warmer or it's just all in Jeno's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Just when I thought you couldn't be any hotter, you have a tattoo. A burning, red sun tattoo."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck let out a small giggle. "I had to get it, Jeno. It's who I am after all."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looks into Donghyuck's eyes and for several seconds, the lust in his eyes are replaced with clear understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how to elaborate on that, but I don't doubt it for a second."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then kissed Jeno's lips, this time with a lot more force, more desire than before. Donghyuck's hand find it's way to one of Jeno's hardening nipples and pinch it and pulled it a bit harshly, and Jeno whines into his mouth. Donghyuck keep giving stimulations to both of his nipples and the way Jeno writhe under him, body molding into Donghyuck, completely surrender him self for the god of the sun, is unforgettable and unforgivable of how sinful he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck pulled him self away for a moment, only to take off his pants and then bring him self back to be on top of Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck grinds his cock against Jeno's, making the human let out series of helpless moans. Being a god, Donghyuck actually could easily do more damage to Jeno, make the boy lose any sense of him self and become nobody but Donghyuck's, like he said earlier. But seeing how sensitive and responsive Jeno is to his touches, eager to present him self, best parts of him, to Donghyuck, Donghyuck thinks it won't be necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck scooped Jeno's left nipple up, pinching it using his teeth. He sucks on it harder and Jeno goes weaker under him. He does the same to his right one. Doing it over and over again, until Jeno's a whiny mess under him. His cock is wet against Donghyuck's, he feels like Jeno's on the edge of holding himself back from actually coming from how much he leaked already.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the condom and lube, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-white table. Second drawer."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck crawled to get to where the drawer is, wasting no time to pull out those two things and go back on top of needy Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"Legs up, angel." and Jeno lifting his legs until they touch his chest. And god, the face he makes aiming towards Donghyuck right now is downright illegal. How he looks at Donghyuck with droopy eyelids, covering his completely lust clouded eyes, his mouth hanging open with red, wet lips framing it. Donghyuck has never seen such a beautiful temptation.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck feels dizzy, as if he's the one who's being consumed by the human instead.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck opens up the cap of the lube and pour an amount of it immediately to his fingers, wanting to prepare Jeno as best as possible, considering how huge his genitalia is compared to Jeno's or humans size in general.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck waste no time pushing his first finger pass through Jeno's hole and immediately turned on by the way how well it is swallowed up his middle finger, the warm, velvet walls feels insanely amazing and Donghyuck is drunk just by the thought of having his cock shoved there. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck thrust his finger, being a bit impatient than he didn't intended to but he can tell that Jeno is just as eager as him to get stuffed full by his cock by the way he pushed back on Donghyuck's finger.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then pushed his second finger, now doing the scissoring movement to loose Jeno up even more. Although Donghyuck feels like Jeno still feels just as tight and so, so perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's whines uncontrollably already, body shifting into so many positions, trying to get the best from Donghyuck's fingers inside of him that he knows he won't get. Donghyuck licked both of his nipples, trying to distract Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to testing out something, Donghyuck add his third and fourth finger and Jeno's whole upper body arched and messes the sheets even more. Sweats covering his whole body, so warming and welcoming to sinful acts Donghyuck keep committing on his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's hole is stretched perfectly to be fucked by Donghyuck now. Donghyuck can feel how wet and tantalizing it is, he's having so much fun ruining Jeno from his fingers. How easy it is to make Jeno fall apart under him, how good and obedient he is to take everything Donghyuck's willing to give.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck rolled up the condom on his cock. Donghyuck glanced at Jeno and found him hungrily examining his dick, his hand mindlessly stroking his own cock and his red hole clenches lewdly.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck slowly guides his cock to enter Jeno, inch by inch. Not only because of how his cock is a lot bigger than four of his finger but also he really is going insane by how good Jeno feels around him and Donghyuck's afraid he had slammed his cock right into Jeno, there will be no going back and he will only ravish the poor human until he's nothing but Donghyuck's doll to use.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stayed still inside Jeno for a moment, mesmerizing the way his cock pushed all the way up Jeno's stomach. He's inside Jeno, claiming the human inside and out, literally and figuratively.</p><p>When Jeno nodded towards Donghyuck, the god then pull him self back and slam his cock harshly into Jeno. The human screams, but soon, erotic moans are falling from his lips, already addicted to the ecstasy of being fucked by Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Yes! Fuck, fuck me like that, Donghyuck." and Donghyuck does as he told.</p><p> </p><p>He thrust into Jeno like all Jeno's worth is his hole and his only good trait is getting fucked senseless. He keeps pleading, beg Donghyuck to 'please don't stop, Hyuck. Use me all you want' and Donghyuck is on the verge of actually losing his sanity because Lee Jeno is actually such a deadly sin he should've joined the list with the other seven sins.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno's voice becomes more hoarse, his body starts to get limp, Donghyuck knows he's already so close. So he sped up his pace, pouncing his dick harder and deeper. It doesn't take long before Jeno finally explodes. He glows gorgeously, showing the rawest him of him self, the most hidden side of him, now for Donghyuck's eyes to consume.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looks tired, ruined and all sense of wasted but Donghyuck couldn't stop, not where he can feel he's close, too.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno, being an angel that he is, gives Donghyuck a soft smile and says, "I'm fine, keep going." he then thrust back to Donghyuck, rather weakly but it's enough to fasten up Donghyuck's orgasm. </p><p>When Donghyuck comes, Jeno arched his body as if Donghyuck was just filling him up with his come instead of the condom. He closes his eyes in bliss, mouth hanging open, unable to release any loud, filthy noises anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, that was intense." Jeno says in a rough voice, oxygen still tangled up on his lungs, trying to get it through his system properly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was." Donghyuck kisses the inside of Jeno's wrist, whish resulting him in Jeno with a tender smile across his alluring face.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay for the night?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck doesn't answer, but his arms immediately wrapped around Jeno's body is an enough answer for the human to fall asleep with a gentle smile on his face, heart beating excitedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment when Donghyuck wakes up, Jeno is nowhere to be found, but one thing he immediately notices is the delicious smell of food and the sound of sizzling coming from outside the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching for a pair of pants he knows exactly is belong to Jeno from the floor and putting it on, Donghyuck walked outside of the bedroom.</p><p>Following the smell, he finds where the kitchen is and Jeno, only a pair of Adidas's pants hanging low on his body, standing in front of the stove, cooking something that Donghyuck is pretty sure is cream pasta judging from the smell.</p><p> </p><p>He's moving towards Jeno quietly and then wrapping his arms around Jeno's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, sugar boo."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno turned around and greeted Donghyuck with a smile, a sight that dangerously somehow already became Donghyuck's favourite, a sight that Donghyuck never wanted to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Hyuck." Jeno's eyebrows furrowed. "I should've asked you what you want for breakfast but I didn't wanna wake you up. But, I hope you like pasta?"</p><p> </p><p>"I like anything from you," the god answered and followed with a wink. Jeno letting out an annoyed huff but the way the corner of his lips lifted is a sign that he's not annoyed at all.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Donghyuck has the time to observe Jeno's apartement, Donghyuck admit it's pretty nice and comfortable. Very minimalistic, in architecture, furnitures and colors. More in it's less, just like Jeno him self.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffe or tea?" asked Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"Tea, please."</p><p> </p><p>When everything's ready, Jeno looked at Donghyuck and says, "I don't usually eat breakfast in dining room."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have this favourite morning show, usually watch it with my cats scratching the shit out of my feet."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then got up from his seat, taking his own plate and cup of tea. "Well, lead the way then, my prince."</p><p> </p><p>Of course Jeno's favourite morning show turned out to be a Geographic National show about animals. Donghyuck doesn't remember it's title or whatever the host and the guest are talking about, with Jeno laying on his chest and his white cat(what's her name again? Bongsik?)laying on top of Jeno's stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck actually quiet struggling eating his own pasta in this position but it's not like he necessary needs some carbohydrate supply like humans does, but still, he knows humans find pride and joy in seeing other people enjoying and finishing food they prepared.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Jeno realizes when Donghyuck struggles to roll the last strands of his pasta. He immediately woke up, causing his cat to fall over from above. She meows loudly, a protest towards Jeno most likely.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders and after shoving his one last forkful of pasta, he beckoned Jeno to lay down on his chest again and Jeno did.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, I like having you in my arms."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's fingers mindlessly tracing the skin on one of Donghyuck's arms that wrapped around his waist. "It's weird how I get too comfortable with you too easily, annoyingly easy."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck shakes his head in disbelief. "Not that I mind. and Jeno, you're not being annoying at all." <em>I don't think you could ever be annoying</em>. "Why would you even think that way?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's what some people told me in the past, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>They fall into a somewhat awkward silence. Donghyuck tries to find proper words to say and Jeno's screaming internally, thinking he did it again. Being hang up on somebody, a very new someone, a stranger, again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, fuck them then. They're a bunch of assholes who couldn't appreciate kindness. They're not even worthy to stay inside of that amazing brain of yours." Donghyuck then softened his tone. "And I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno being the angel that he is, smiles tenderly at Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't really blame them tho. I guess I just still have a hard time learning that some people will leave or I'm the one who leaves."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno then clears his throat and looking at Donghyuck, an enthusiastic smile decorating his face. The subject is changing already.</p><p> </p><p>"The weather seemed nice today. Do you have any plans?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck actually has a plan and that is to go back to the sky, he can't stay too long under the sun. To be able to control the sun completely, he has to be above it. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, the longer he stays with Jeno, the less he wants to leave and it's something that Donghyuck couldn't let happen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll look up my schedule later. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's this art exhibition of my favourite artist and I would like to take you there as well."</p><p> </p><p>Such a simple wish, yet Donghyuck's heart breaks at the future that he already knows.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds great, dearest."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nodded. "It is. My painting in the café that you saw? it was inspired by one of his arts."</p><p> </p><p>"What, does he have the same obsession with the sun and good weather as well?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno punches Donghyuck's shoulder lightly. "No, he doesn't, well, at least if you see how diverse all of his work is. But, his painting called 'Morning Moon' is the one that really caught my attention. And I think i want to have my own version of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's this artist's name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huang Renjun, ring any bell?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps. Maybe I've heard that name somewhere." Donghyuck trading his hand over Jeno's soft brown locks. "But whoever he is, he must be a man of a beautiful mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed he is."</p><p> </p><p>After that, the both of them fall into a more comfortable silence. Tangled in each other's legs and limbs like a pair of the number three. Jeno observing the animals on tv, while Donghyuck observing how nice it'd be the hear the sound of Jeno's laughter everyday, how wonderful it is to wake up everyday and realize he's not alone in facing the world and its challenges, how amazing it is to have all three of best friend, lover and a brother right by your side, in one person.</p><p>No matter how bitter and dark the world is, the sweetness and the light he's fighting for will always waiting for him at the door of his home, in a form of the purest love a mortal being can give to another or to someone like Donghyuck, who's been as lonely as the world that is getting older while he doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>But this isn't a folklore nor a fairytale. Star crossed lovers never works out. What was once something beautiful, will turn into something horribly consuming and only one of them will ever get an ending, and it's not the delightful one.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno at least deserves someone who's willing to stay here on earth, willing to grow older with him and lies besides his lifeless body on the ground or being burned into ashes and they finally fully meld into each other for one last time and eternity.</p><p> </p><p>But, that doesn't mean the other part of Donghyuck that screams for him to stay and just try. Jeno is nothing like humans Donghyuck ever interacted before. The kindest, the most sympathetic and the most simple soul he's ever met, because his kindness comes with no reasons other than he's a good person naturally. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno worth the try, Donghyuck realizes, but he doesn't deserve the upcoming heartbreak. And Donghyuck rather die than letting anything hurt Jeno, especially not him self. That would be a punishment of it's own.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sure wants this, being together with Jeno. But he's also going to make sure that it is not what he's going to get.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, he'd rather sink his nose into Jeno's nose and inhale everything that is Jeno. His innocent affection, his love, and his naturally sweet, calming smell that makes Donghyuck forget where he comes from and where Jeno comes from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It feels really wrong dressing up as Jeno sit down on the bed, rumpled blanket barely covered his lower body. The evidence is all there. He still smells more like Donghyuck and little less like him self, his skin is nothing but traces of Donghyuck's touches all over it, all renewed by Donghyuck him self when they repeat what they did last night after they finished breakfast. It takes everything in Donghyuck to screw it, take off his clothes and drowning him self in Jeno again, never wanted to leave or be saved. Let him helplessly adoring the human forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I see you around then?" Jeno looks hopefull, his eyes gleam with genuine interest. Donghyuck's tongue almost slipped and enthusiastically replied, 'Yes! we will see each other again!', a promise he knows he can't keep and Jeno at least deserves a more proper goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>So, instead, Donghyuck say, "Maybe." Of course, disguised with a flirtatious attitude to conceal the true meaning of his answer, hide the future now that only he could see the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's lips curved into a smile, his eyelids follow the movement and he does it again so casually; looking like he belongs in the sky, surrounded by the stars who shines as bright as him, his skin and soul kissed directly by the warm sun, looking like someone Donghyuck should take to where he actually come from and make it as Jeno's home as well.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's heart break at all the possibilities of beautiful things he could give to Jeno, they could have together. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stood up, but a hand reached out to hold his hip and pull him right back to the bed. Jeno put his lips against Donghyuck's, both of Jeno's hands cupped Donghyuck's face, his grip is tender but solid, almost feeling like Jeno knows this is a farewell but pretends he doesn't. </p><p> </p><p>When Jeno pulled back, Donghyuck already missed having him in his arms or him being on Jeno's embrace. Jeno gives him a loop sided smile, something about it feels less genuine than all the smiles he gave to Donghyuck. But, it's not like Donghyuck can blame him for that.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care, Hyuck." Jeno always speaks in such a polite manner, his voice is low and sounds really heart-warming. This time though, there is something bitter in the sweetness of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Jeno."</p><p> </p><p>Something in Donghyuck feels like it has been finally set free when he stepped out of Jeno's apartment and closed the door behind. As if being around Jeno is also suffocating of how much he's affected Donghyuck in every way. Or maybe it's just the earth's air that became too toxic for Donghyuck. Either way, Donghyuck wasted no time to run to the rooftop and step into the portal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                         </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                         </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it is not easy to stop Donghyuck's mind from being occupied by Jeno. It has been around three weeks, yet, when he lacks of activities or interests in anything, his brain easily slip off to day dreaming about having the human in his arms again.</p><p>He wonders if Jeno would love to be taken into where Donghyuck lives and rules, he wonders if the human will love the beautiful view the sky provide every day, wonders if he's going to love the sounds of the singing angels wake him up in the morning, wonder if Jeno thinks the night sky is better up here or down there. He wonders and wonders but never does anything to find out the answers. Willingly give him self up to an endless, confusing misery.</p><p> </p><p>The slight changes in Donghyuck doesn't go unnoticed by his best friend, a fellow god. God of the moon to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it that makes the god of the sun doesn't shine as bright as usual?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck turned his head and sees Jaemin, already sitting on one of the open windows on his castile. Wherever Jaemin goes, the sky where it always shines bright on Donghyuck's side, always turns a little bit darker. His velvet tunic is as dark as the night he command, his skin pale against it. He's eating a ripped plum, eyes staring mindlessly into the horizon spread in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sighs, thinking that this day finally comes, the day where he has to confront Jaemin about what has been bothering him lately. </p><p> </p><p>Amongst many other gods, besides the fact that Jaemin is basically his partner and mate in taking charges of two of the biggest stars in the universe and everything in between, he's also such an observer. Things won't just pass by his eyes without his detailed observation.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck sit him self across Jaemin. The sky automatically adjust when the moon and the sun meet in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"It's some human, isn't it? I noticed your changing behaviour since your last visit to earth." Jaemin interrogates him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck snorted, the sound of it is pathetic, especially to his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you, my baby sitter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am right now." Jaemin gave him a side glance. "Of a baby god who's miserably in love with a human without him even realizing."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck frowned, physically disagree. When in fact, deep down, he's afraid. He's afraid of how fast Jeno could find his way to enter his heart and control it without the human even knowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sex does not equal love, Jaemin. I'm pretty sure it's not love."</p><p> </p><p>"Yet." Jaemin takes a big bite of his plum, wetting his chapped lips with it's juice. "Well, let's say it is not love. But it's still some sort of fondness you feel towards him, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that how you felt towards your human? Renjun?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin slowly stops chewing on his plum. Then, a sad smile appears on his lips. "I guess you could say that." </p><p> </p><p>He has let his guard down a little bit, clear in the way his face shows honesty of sorrow. Now, Donghyuck could clearly see there's a piled up regret, more than Donghyuck could ever understand, from the way his eyes cast downward, mourning spread and filled his dark orbs. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck, or anyone, never knew what had happened but it's enough to make them never bring the topic up in front of Jaemin or behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Do not waste this precious feeling, Donghyuck. It's not everyday someone comes to our life and gives it more meaning." Jaemin looked at Donghyuck intensely. "Besides, people like us probably won't be given another chance."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin then got up from his seat, kissed Donghyuck's cheek softly and left Donghyuck alone with his thoughts centering around one precious human and Jaemin's words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after that one talk with Jaemin, Donghyuck hasn't got back to earth and solves everything out with Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>Not when Jeno seems all well and composed. He's attending college like usual, working on his shift in the café like nothing ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>For Jeno, maybe it is. Maybe nothing ever happened. Maybe the spark and the electricity, is only one sided after all. Oversensitivity of being touched and touching another being after a long time hasn't. Maybe Jeno wanted to see him again because he's just a good person who likes having a good relationship with everybody, Donghyuck is nothing and never will be special.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the last time they met, when Donghyuck felt like Jeno was just as sorrowful as he is, having to end this when they wanted more, deserve more, it was just all in Donghyuck's head. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno is a person whose entire being is filled with benevolence, Donghyuck has no doubts in that. He might not have much evidence based on their brief encounter, but Donhyuck has seen through him. His whole being lights up and always brings comfort to everyone surrounding him, his golden heart shimmers like nobody else.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno said it him self, sun is also destructive. From far away, the heat is nice and the light is bearable. But when it's too close, it burns and melts you away less than seconds like a monster. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck knows he's capable of giving lifes but he also knows he has the ability to take them as well, a power he hasn't discovered yet and certainly won't on Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone with a right mind would definitely stay away, let Jeno forget Donghyuck as the time goes by. Jeno will find somebody who he actually deserves and Donghyuck would happily bless them from far away with an aching heart.</p><p> </p><p>Right when Donghyuck is so determined of his decision to never see Jeno again, one day when he wakes up but the big star he ruled, is not.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck immediately feel anxious since this never happened before. He got up and walked towards his throne and saw the grey clouds heavily preventing the sun from shining. His sun doesn't even shine as vivid as it usually does. Not even the heaviest clouds could dim it's light, to shine to the other parts of the world. But this unusual phenomena without a doubt makes every part of the earth covered in dark skies, absence of the presence of the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck guesses that there's something happening in Pandemonium, the capital of hell. The impurities it has, sometimes causes imbalances both up here and on earth. But even then, his sun will always shine through when the darkness is trying to break through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck with no second thoughts, running towards where The Almighty stays, the higher being, the one who breath lifes into everything and the one who blow the wind of death into everything according to his might.</p><p> </p><p>"The Almighty." Donghyuck gave them a bow, then kneel in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>The Almighty already sits on their throne, as if he already knows Donghyuck is going to come to them and they most likely do. They give Donghyuck a small nod, a smile full of wisdom and understanding curved on their lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Donghyuck, my sunlight. It is delightful having you in here."</p><p> </p><p>"As I do, in your presence, My Lord."</p><p> </p><p>"What has brought you here, child?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Lord, The Sun... It's light has reduced. Something must be has happened but I have no idea what it is."</p><p> </p><p>The Almighty frowned. "Donghyuck, I believe it has nothing to do with me and have everything to do with you. After all, the sun is you and you are the sun."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck freezes on his spot. </p><p> </p><p>"Something has been troubling you, Isn't it? Your heart is full of sorrow, full of longing of a presence of a pure and a bright soul, much like you and our sun. I believe the sun that has already become one with you, is reflecting what you feel inside, my child." </p><p> </p><p>The Almighty then added, "A powerful thing like your star right there, will not turn dim and lifeless in two or three days. Just like you, it has been lived and lived through many life's circumstances and obstacles. It won't lose it's light just by any irrelevant matters. Remember, it still has its own power. It means, whatever that has been tainting the clearness of your heart, is something deep rooted and has been going on for far too long. The sun reflects what and who you are inside. Everything you feel, everything you are, the sun mirrors them in it's own way."</p><p> </p><p>The misery that has been settle on his heart for a quiet some time now, at this moment, has been combined with regret and shame as well. Of course The Almighty would notice, of course they would know.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is at a loss for words. The Almighty's words feel like a cold water pouring over him and melting his burning ego of not seeing Jeno again and giving the both of them a chance. </p><p> </p><p>The Almighty's giving him a small, knowing smile. Donghyuck knows exactly what it means and what it told him to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Set your heart free, sunlight. One shall not be imprisoned by the love that one feels."</p><p> </p><p>With one last bow to The Almighty, Donghyuck opened up his portal to earth while running and jumped into it when it finally opened.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck takes a deep breath of Seoul's fresh air of autumn. Not only does he come here for Jeno, he also eventually misses earth, misses Seoul. A home for his home.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck visits the café where Jeno works but ends up not finding him there. One of the coworkers said that Jeno might be visiting his studio, that's what he usually does after his class for today ended.</p><p> </p><p>And that's exactly where Donghyuck eventually finds Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing much changes about him in Donghyuck's eyes, if anything, he looks a little more beautiful, a little more unreal, a little more charmed for Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>When Donghyuck takes steps closer to the man that has been haunting his mind, he sees what Jeno's actually painting on his canvas.</p><p> </p><p>It's him. </p><p> </p><p>Different portrayal, but it's undeniably him. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck in what he wore the last time they met. Yellow blazer, white t-shirt and khaki trouser. Besides him, a man that is definitely Jeno him self, standing and smiling happily. And the sky. The skies are dark, no white clouds could be seen, little stars are spreading across the night sky, but the sun, flaring and blinding as ever. </p><p> </p><p>Midnight Sun, an eternal being. A symbol of a powerfull and endless matter, affair, in this case perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno jerks up like he has been electrified. He immediately sat up and turned his whole body where Donghyuck stood. When their eyes meet, he looks even more terrified. </p><p> </p><p>That bad?, Donghyuck thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"You―"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's mouth opened and closed again, having so much and nothing to say at the same time. Or maybe wanted to cursed the shit out of Donghyuck and tell the god to fuck off, which in Donghyuck's mind, is more likely the latter.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeno seems to gain back his self-control and senses, the soft beam in his eyes are as clear as the blue sky he paints on his canvas.</p><p> </p><p>"This is really you?" His voice still full of disbelief, but a hint of relief is clear for Donghyuck's ears to catch. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's heart can't help but hope at the possibility. A possibility that like him, Jeno too, has been missing Donghyuck like crazy and longing for him as much as Donghyuck does for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, who's else I could be?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeno shakes his head slowly, both of his eyebrows almost becoming one in an emotional roller coaster he's having at this moment. Confusion, pain, and something like joy taking turns of flashing on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I do―I don't understand, Hyuck. I tho― I thought we were done. I thought you wanted nothing more than just one night with me. Your last word... It was really obvious." The painter goes silent for a second, before voices out a question that he thinks needed to be asked first to Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>"What brings you back here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You." Donghyuck answers without missing a single beat, before letting out a sigh after, letting go along with the breath he released, all of the rules and boundaries he won't cross but he should've for this man and this man only. </p><p> </p><p>"I am stupid, I am so so stupid. Even if after this you still despise my presence, I completely understand that and I will leave you alone forever. But, my heart wouldn't be in peace and I can't stand the torture any longer of not explaining things to you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn't say a word, which Donghyuck takes as a sign to allow him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, I am deeply apologize for leaving you after I gave you a vague promise that we will see each other again. Please, believe me, I did it not because you did something wrong or anything sort of. Far from it actually." </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck then takes a deep breath. "But because back then, even though we just met and I spent less than two days together with you, I can already feel how much I want to waste the days of the rest of my life with you, or as long as you will have me. And it scared me, it scared me that I might scare you and put a burden on you with my suddenly overwhelming affection. You're a good person, Jeno, and the more times I spend with you, the more I confuse your pure kindness for a mutual response to my feelings."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's eyes never once leave Jeno's, trying to pour every bit of honesty and sincerity into his words and every fibre of his being. Hopefully at least Jeno won't consider him crazy and kick him to the valley of darkness and loneliness, deeper than before, even though Donghyuck exactly know it is eventually what he deserves.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you leave me before? If you already feel something towards me back then, why you did that, Donghyuck?" Jeno crossed his arms, an act of defensiveness. "You were being a coward. To me and to your self, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck's head hangs low in shame, but then he lift it up, he's at least should stay put together for Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I have not been responsible to the both of us, especially to you and many other things I could've done better." Donghyuck takes one step closer to Jeno, and almost smiles in relief when the human doesn't step back to distance him self from Donghyuck. </p><p> </p><p>"The main reason why I acted like that is because I thought we shouldn't be together. You and I, we're... simply different." Their eyes meet, where hesitation and conviction make an encounter. "I don't know that it would be so easy for you to sneak into my mind and heart and make me restless when you're not around. Jeno, I never met someone like you, I never felt such a strong emotion it affect me badly without I even noticed in such a short period of time."</p><p> </p><p>With his voice now a lot more softer, Donghyuck added, "I've lost people too in the past, Jeno. Because of who and what I am. I'd rather letting you go like that than seeing you leave in a worse circumstances that I wouldn't even want to imagine that could happen to you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno's lips still keep shut in a tight line. His eyes goes from staring at Donghyuck's face, to glaring at the floor and everything that isn't Donghyuck. He catches his lips between his teeth. He's nervous and even more so Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute of complete silence, he finally says, "It upset me thinking that I did something wrong back then." He exhales, as if it is the hardest thing to do right now. "You didn't give me a chance to show you that I'm more capable of handling things like this, more than you thought. I know you think you know me, for whatever reasons, but I'm not a stranger to love, and anything risky that comes within, Donghyuck."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there it is, Donghyuck thinks. A monologue Jeno gives before he's blatanly reject Donghyuck's apology and tell him to fuck off.</p><p> </p><p>So, What comes next from Jeno's mouth is a complete surprise to Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>"But, I guess the fact that you're here now is enough to prove that you have acknowledged your mistakes and regret it. People changes, they always trying to do better even though sometimes the result betray your hard work, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck feels like he's dreaming upon seeing Jeno's face turned into something softer, full of understanding and patience, exactly like the first time Donghyuck saw him in that café. His kind soul, a tender heart, a promise of constant comfort proved by his warm smile, which a few of many things that has made Donghyuck attracted to him and make him fall like a rebellious Icarus on his way to the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno... are you saying what I think you're saying just right now?"</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Jeno's mouth is lifted. Then the way he reached out and caressing Donghyuck's cheek with his fingers is enough to make Donghyuck loose track of reality already.</p><p> </p><p>"Some people didn't even bother to explain to me why they left, let alone coming back to me and pouring their hearts out just like that. Anyone could make mistakes, but not everybody's brave enough to fix them."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not brave at all, Jeno. But if being brave is the last thing I could do for you, then I would."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's not this be the last thing we've done to each other, then." Jeno's eyes wonder at the ceiling, then goes back to Donghyuck's with playfull gleam inside of them. "Well, I mean, just good things. No more stupid misunderstanding, no more running away. If problems comes around, we talk and we handle it with open hearts and open minds. Together."</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck could feel his mouth stretch of how wide his smile is right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Together. I love that idea."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno laughs, and he shines and glows like a star has been born inside of him. Eternal and radiant. Donghyuck wonders if he's allowed to dip in that warm glow anytime soon. But this time, he thinks he could find a way to have the answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do let me know if you enjoy this story, aside from kudos which i am very gratefull for, through comment. it will insanely light up my days no matter how short or long.♡</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/haecmesees?s=09">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/blondejeno">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>